1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a support which ensures the accurate positioning of a door frame relative to a masonry wall which is under construction.
2. Prior Art
It is conventional in the construction trades to support a door frame adjacent a masonry wall which is under construction by means of wood bracing. The wood bracing usually includes two members which are attached to the cement subflooring by means of cut nails or other appropriate cement fasteners. The conventional wood bracing further includes at least two members which project upwardly from the member attached to the cement subflooring to hold the door frame in position relative to the masonry wall which is under construction.
This conventional method of supporting a door frame relative to a masonry wall which is under construction often damages the cement subflooring. Further, this conventional method is not completely accurate and therefore does no ensure the exact positioning of the door frame relative to the masonry wall which is under construction. In addition, the conventional method is costly and requires a substantial amount of time to construct.